Paupières closes
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Je m'invente un monde. Je ferme les yeux et une autre réalité m'apparaît. Elle est si belle que j'aimerais ne jamais plus ouvrir les yeux.


_Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est la façon d'écrire, je ne touche rien pour ça. _

_Auteur : Sebarrya. _

_Note : Un One-Shot à lire avec un fond sonore tel qu'Orchestra de The Servant, enfin bref, un truc mélancolique mais rythmé. A murmurer du bout des lèvres. Inspiré d'une partie du poème Spleen de Baudelaire. _

**_Paupières closes_**

_Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,  
Défilent lentement dans mon âme; l'Espoir,  
Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,  
Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir._

[Les Fleurs du Mal, Charles Baudelaire]

Se laisser aller. Fermer les yeux. Espérer l'oubli. On a tous des espoirs déçus. Brisés. Et finalement oubliés.

On a des rêves détruits si proche du but. On oubli, comme on peut. Alors on ferme les yeux.

Le monde est beau sous nos paupières closes. Le monde s'arrête. Le silence remplace l'angoisse. Nos cœurs lacérés s'apaisent. Nos sourires estropiés se dévoilent.

Ce voile de douleur dans nos yeux ne se voit plus. Caché par l'opacité de nos paupières.

On ferme les yeux pour se mentir à soi-même. Mentir au monde qui nous juge si vite. Pour le tromper juste un instant. Pour se faire croire en des chimères.

On est fort quand on ferme les yeux, on veut le croire. On est lâche en réalité. Mais à quoi bon …

Je ferme les yeux, et je le vois. Je reconstitue les traits de son visage, les lignes de sa silhouette. Je crée son sourire à partir d'éléments incomplets. Je l'invente presque. Ce n'est pas grave.

Je rêve éveillé, les yeux fermés et nul ne le sait. Partout, tout le temps. Il suffit de fermer les yeux pour tomber en plein onirisme.

Sa voix résonne. Elle est mon unique bande-sonore. Les mots n'ont pas d'importances. Ce ne sont que des sons qui me rassurent.

Son rire éclate, il remplit ma tête, comme une mélodie trop apprise qu'on n'arriverait plus à oublier.

C'est beau, tellement beau, derrière mes paupières fermées. Un autre monde se découvre dans le noir.

Il en est l'unique habitant. Je le rejoins parfois, quand le rêve se fait trop réel et que j'oublie sa nature.

Il frisonne sous des doigts imaginaires. Sur ma peau des caresses fantômes. Sur mes lèvres un souffle inexistant.

Des mensonges. Toujours des mensonges. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a laissé.

Mais j'ouvre les yeux. Le rêve se brise. Le noir m'entoure, m'étouffe. Le soleil n'est qu'un disque blafard n'arrivant plus à me réchauffer.

La beauté de ce monde n'est que terne quand elle se reflète dans mes iris vert sombre. Mes yeux ouverts ne sont qu'un précipice sans fond, sous un voile d'angoisse.

Ce monde là n'est empli que d'un espoir envolé. Eclaté en morceaux trop vite perdus. Il manque une pièce au puzzle, il restera à jamais incomplet.

Il m'arrive de croire que ce n'est pas grave, que j'arriverais à reconstruire l'espoir, quand je ferme les yeux.

Ce cercueil n'existe pas en moi. Personne n'a refermé le couvercle sur son visage. Ses traits ne sont plus éternellement figés.

Il ri, il souri. La vie se peint sur ses traits. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et dévoilent les nuages bas qui le voilent.

Il n'y a pas cette stèle de marbre. Il n'y a plus ce désespoir qui hurle en moi et contre lequel je ne peux rien.

Il n'y a plus ce mage qui parle d'une image en pensant parler de lui.

Alors, je ferme les yeux. Son rire éclate en une symphonie que je connais par cœur. A croire qu'il a un orchestre caché dans le creux de sa gorge.

Ses yeux brillent sous un soleil artificiel, animé par la force de mes souvenirs. Nimbé de lumière, il a des faux-airs d'ange.

Il n'est plus cet homme au service d'un tyran. Il n'est plus que le jouet de mes espérances déçues. J'invente la réalité du bout de mes rêves brisés.

Je suis un artiste créant à partir des clichés de mon passé. Inventant au grès de mes humeurs un monde chaque jour un peu plus grand.

Je dessine ses courbes que je n'ai pu qu'imaginer. Je découvre la saveur de ses lèvres que je n'ai jamais goûtées.

Je ne suis plus un héros au creux de ce corps fantomatiques. Je ne suis qu'un homme en pleine rêverie.

Il est beau ce monde qui hante mes yeux fermés. Beau à en crever.

La réalité se réveille, c'est une torture. Sourire sans en avoir envie. Parler d'espoir aux foules quand on n'en ressent plus.

J'en ai sauvé tellement. Tant de visages inconnus, sur lequel je lis une reconnaissance qui m'écœurent.

Il en aurait fallu d'un seul de plus pour que la réalité devienne rêve. Mais peut être était-ce trop demandé.

Ma peine pour avoir défier la mort. Sa vie contre toutes celles que j'ai sauvées. Je ne le savais pas. Pardonnez-moi de penser parfois que vous n'en valiez pas ma peine.

La voix du mage est si lointaine. Une rose sanglante perdue sur le marbre immaculé. Les pleurs d'une mère en fond sonore.

Les larmes sous mes paupières fermées. Il est juste là, tellement proche. Inaccessible même pour un rêveur tel que moi.

La réalité, c'est que nous ne sommes que quatre dans ce cimetière austère. Que je regarde ses parents pleurer, mon dos appuyé contre un arbre mort.

La réalité n'a aucune saveur si je ne ferme pas les yeux pour l'occulter.

Je nous invente un futur sous mes paupières closes, sur les bases d'un amour désormais à sens unique.

C'est si bon de rêver, ça donne l'illusion qu'on est en vie. C'est un mal pour un bien. On n'avance peut être plus. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Sans son sourire que je recrée, sans son rire pour accompagner mon silence, mon monde enchanteur serait bien triste.

Il serait bien trop à l'image de cette immonde réalité. Alors je m'échappe, je ferme les yeux. Moi le héro d'un peuple, je suis lâche.

Pour ne plus voir ce nom sur cette tombe muette : _Draco Malfoy_.

**_Fin._**

_Juste un instant de poèsie, de douleur et d'abandon que je voulais partager. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Détail intéressant c'est ma quarantième fic' posté (fics longues et OS confondus). _

_Bisous et à bientôt,_

_Seb'(Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point.)_


End file.
